digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WarGreymon
WarGreymon is the Mega form of Agumon, Tai's partner in the Anime series Digimon. He's a humanoid version of Greymon with flight-abilities and is rumouerd to be one of the Royal Knights. Biography *'Group' - Dragon *'Level' - Mega *'Type' - Vaccine *'Armaments' - Dramon Killer: Claws that enable WarGreymon to slashes though almost anything, especialy Digimon whose names end with "Dramon" (Hence their name). Abilities Attacks (Normal) * Mega Claw: WarGreymon uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Effective against Dramon Group Digimon. * Gaia Force (Terra Force): He collects energy from the world around him, and shapes it into a massive sphere of flame, which he hurls at his opponent. * Great Tornado: He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent. * Ultra Tornado: Forms a gigantic flaming whirlwind which sends 2 small whirlwinds outwards. * Ground Wave (War Driver) : Slashes down then uses his claws to create a wall of fire. * War Blaster: He spits a massive burst of energy acidic dragon flame projectiles. * A combination with attack MetalGarurumon. Notes: In the US dub of Digimon, Terra Force and Great Tornado have been referred to as Nova Force, a completely made up attack name. Also, Great Tornado has never been called Great Tornado and was sometimes called Mega Claw Evolutions WarGreymon is the last stage in the line of evolutions of Agumon. * Baby - Botamon * In-Training - Koromon * Rookie - Agumon * Champion - Greymon * Ultimate - MetalGreymon * Mega - WarGreymon Special * Mega (DNA) - WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon = Omnimon Important Events Digimon Adventure Myotismon, an evil Digimon, had returned in a more evil form, VenomMyotismon. In accordance with an ancient prophecy, Tai and Matt allowed themselves to be struck with the arrows of Light and Hope from Angewomon and Angemon (the digimon of Kari and T.K., respectively), which gave Agumon and Gabumon the power to Warp Digivolve to their Mega forms of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, respectively. They were then able to destroy VenomMyotismon. WarGreymon appeared for the first battle with Piedmon but he was reverted back to Agumon by Piedmon's Trump Sword attack. The second time he fought Piedmon, he was turned into a keychain. WarGreymon appeared again to battle MetalSeadramon and, by using his Great Tornado attack, destroyed him. WarGreymon next appeared when Matt had been corrupted by Cherrymon and convinced to fight Tai after their rivalry had reached its peak. MetalGarurumon challenged Agumon and he Warp Digivolved to WarGreymon to protect Tai. In the battle with Puppetmon, the villain controlled WarGreymon using his control strings and forced him to attack his friends. After he was freed, he helped destroy Puppetmon's evil mansion. When facing Machinedramon, Agumon was energized by Kari's Crest of Light and so he was able to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and slice Machinedramon. It took the combined efforts of the other Mega and Ultimate Level Digimon and WarGreymon to destroy Apocalymon in the last episode. Our War Game In Our War Game, a mysterious new virus Digimon began consuming data on the Internet. When he digivolved to his Mega form, Diaboromon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fought him. However, due to 'net lag from the hundreds of e-mails being sent by kids watching the battle on their computers, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon moved so slowly that they were easily defeated. The power from the e-mails of hope that the kids around the world sent re-powered them and they fused into a more powerful Mega Level Digimon, Omnimon the most powerful Hero Digimon on the DigiDestined's side, who was able to impale Diaboromon's head easily. Digimon 02 When BlackWarGreymon emerged in the Real World to find/kill Yukio Oikawa, Agumon was sent to stop him and with the new-power from Azulongmon, he was able to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon. He & Tai confronted BlackWarGreymon atop Mount Fuji and they battled as Oikawa & company made their escape. The battle was fierce and destructive and completely equal. Neither could get the upper hand until Imperialdramon intervened. He later appeared to witness the last moments of BlackWarGreymon, whose death & noble sacrifice hit him hard. V-Tamer Org the WarGreymon was one half of Hideto Fujimoto's Digimon that forms Omnimon. Category:Mega Digimon